Double vision
by Mochiii
Summary: R.Sakuno, in an attempt to forget an unpleasant memory, has decided to move out and stay with her grandmother instead. A new home and a new school should be enough for her to achieve that. Or so she thought until she saw him again. But is it really him?
1. The route to recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**Mochiii's note (This applies for all the chapters):**

Hello! I would just like to add on that it's been like 5 years since I've written a fanfic and I haven't read many Prince of Tennis fanfics her so IF any part of my story looks familiar to you, I swear it's a coincidence but I'll apologise for it anyway. Kindly let me know so that I can take a look at your story to make sure my story would end up to be different from yours ya?

I tend to insert a few Japanese terms here and there but I'll have them translated at the end of the page in case any of you don't understand them. My Japanese isn't good still so if you notice any mistake in my using or explaining of the term, please kindly correct me! ^^

I predict I'll go really slow with the progress of the story so if you don't mind long fanfics do bear with me as I'm really not the kind to rush into things. (:

Lastly, I hope you'll enjoy reading this and will let me know your opinions of it! (:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The route to recovery<strong>

Ringggggggg~

"SAKUNOOOOOOOOO!"

"Tomo-chan! My ears are going to go deaf!" Sakuno immediately pulled the phone slightly away from her ears.

"Gomen ne, Sakuno! But I saw Ryuzaki-sensei in school this morning! Does that mean you will be able to go school soon?" Osakada Tomoka asked excitedly. She had been missing her best friend's presence in school terribly.

"Hai hai! I'll be in school on Monday!" Ryuzaki Sakuno smiled. She had missed her best friend a lot too!

"Yokatta!* In that case I'll see you in school on Monday then! Oyasumi!" Tomoka chirped.

"Oyasu-" Before Sakuno could finish her reply, the line on the other side ended.

Sighing, she returned the phone to its original place and lay back down on her bed.

She laid a hand on her forehead. Indeed, she was no longer feeling as feverish as before. Sakuno had missed a whole week of school and moreover, it was the very first week of school! However, there was no way she could go school when her fever was so temperamental. Just when she thought she had fully recovered, her temperature would suddenly shoot up in the middle of the night. Thus, there was nothing she could do but to stay at home until her health fully returned. Her grandmother, Ryuzaki Sumire, had taken off a few days from work to stay at home and look after her. She could not bear to leave her side until she was finally convinced that Friday morning that Sakuno was well enough to stay at home herself. The doctor had also given her the green light to go to school on Monday.

"_Why did she have a fever all of a sudden? She was not in the rain or anything." Sakuno __vaguely recalled her grandmother asking the doctor the first night that she was down with it._

"_Sometimes, it may not be due to the weather or health conditions. It could be because of fatigue or excessive mental stress." The doctor had calmly replied._

Taihen da!** I've only moved in for a while and already I have caused Obachan so much trouble! But… excessive mental stress? Sakuno wondered. Is this what they call lovesickness?

It had been two weeks since she moved in to stay with her grandmother. She had proposed the idea initially to her parents, explaining to them that her grandmother's home is nearer to school plus her grandmother could send her to school since she was working there too. Her parents had agreed in the end, since they felt that their mother could use some company too.

However, the reason why Sakuno wanted to leave her house was more than just that…

Sigh, it's been two weeks already but I am still unable to erase the image of his face off my mind, Sakuno thought sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

*Yokatta: I'm glad.

**Taihen da: This is bad.

**Mochiii's note:** I didn't realise Chapter 1 is so short until I uploaded this! It looked long on MS Words. I'll take note to type more for one chapter next time.

Oh yes, Chapter 2 is up as well! ^^


	2. The start of something new

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**Mochiii's note:**

Hoi hoi! I've decided to upload Chapter 2 as well since Chapter 1 is too short and I realised it is not enough to give readers a clue as to what is going on. So... here you go! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The start of something new<strong>

Sakuno spent her weekend trying to finish up whatever homework that she could. Her homeroom teacher had passed them to Ryuzaki-sensei for her to give them to Sakuno. Sakuno realised that she had a lot to catch up since she had missed one whole week of school and meanwhile, she also worried that she would be unable to make new friends since she would be the 'new girl' in class. Thankfully, Tomoka was in the same class as her but she should also try her best to make friends with the other classmates too.

As much as it was headache thinking about all these matters, Sakuno felt really relieved because they kept her mind off the things that she really should not be thinking about.

Monday came all too soon, much to Sakuno's delight and as she stepped out of her grandmother's car in her new school uniform, she could feel her heart bursting with excitement.

Seishun Gakuen High, here I come! Sakuno thought happily. The newly bloomed Sakura trees also added on to the significance of a new beginning.

"SA-KU-NOOO!"

Before the name 'Tomoka' could even pop up in her head, Sakuno felt someone squeezed her tightly from the back. She dropped her school bag in shock.

"Sakuno, Sakuno, Sakuno! You're back, you're back, you're back!" Tomoka jumped and screamed with delight, unaware that the ruckus she was causing was attracting the attention of those nearby.

"Ahhh… Tomo-chan…" Sakuno looked around, embarrassed. She picked up her school bag and gently brushed off the dust from her bag with a handkerchief.

"I have sooooooooooo many things I want to update you about!" Tomoka told her gleefully as the two of them started walking.

"Hai hai! You can update me during recess later," Sakuno smiled.

"Demo... AH! Mite mite!"* Tomoka pointed towards the tennis courts.

Confused, Sakuno turned towards the direction which Tomoka has pointed. The male tennis club was having their usual morning practice. The second and third years were running laps around the court, the regulars were having practice matches and the first years busied themselves picking up the balls.

"They're so cool, aren't they?" Tomoka sighed dreamily.

However, Sakuno could barely hear her. Her eyes were fixed on this particular person in front of her.

That spiky green hair… That nonchalant look in his eyes… Sakuno observed, just as the person wiped off his perspiration with his towel and put his cap back on.

"Echizen Ryo-?"

"Eh Sakuno? You've heard of him already? Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka asked.

"Ehhh! Ryo..ma?" Sakuno turned to look at her best friend in surprise.

"HAI! ECHIZEN RYOMA-SAMA!" Tomoka exclaimed proudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

*Demo: But

*Mite mite: Look look

**Mochiii's note: **I wonder if you readers have already caught on the hint already? Heheh I hope you do! I'm already done with Chapters 3 & 4 and I already have rough drafts for 5 to 7 already but they won't be up that soon as I wish to wait and see if I should make any changes to them. So please give me your reviews of the 2 chapters so far so that I'll know what to look out for? Arigatou Gozaimasu! (:


	3. Knocked out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**Mochiii's note:**

Firstly, I would like to thank **Shunrei Ryuzaki **for your review! It gave me the courage to post up Chapter 3. I'm sorry that it started out a bit confusing. I'll take note in future. I've probably become rusty that's why. :P But I'll try my best to have this story finished as nicely as i can! Arigatou Gozaimasu! *bows*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Knocked out<strong>

Echizen Ryoma?

Sakuno turned to look at the boy again. Indeed, now that she had taken a closer look, she realised that the person was really not who she thought he was. In fact, this person had a smaller built compared to the one in her mind.

Souka!* It wasn't him! Sakuno silently heaved a sigh of relief.

"Sakuno! Let's go over to the tennis courts to take a closer look!" Tomoka said as she started pulling her friend along.

"Ah! Matte yo, Tomo-chan!"** Sakuno tried to keep up with her but in a hurry, she accidentally let go of the handkerchief in her hand which was in turn being carried along by a gust of wind.

"Taihen da!" Sakuno exclaimed and freed herself from Tomoka's grip in order to chase after her handkerchief. It landed near the edge of the tennis court and she hurriedly ran towards it before it could fly away again. Just as she had squatted down to pick up her handkerchief, she heard a shout,

"AH! WATCH OUT!"

Sakuno looked up to see a tennis ball flying towards her. "Ah-" And before she could shield herself or dodge the tennis ball, the ball had knocked her unconscious.

"AHHHHH! Ochibi! This is all your fault! You should have retreated and hit the ball back!" The red-haired third year whose name was Kikumaru Eiji shouted at his opponent.

"But why would I want to hit a ball that was meant to be out anyway?" Echizen Ryoma retorted.

"Tonikaku, we have to bring her to the infirmary first."*** Another third year, and also the vice-captain of the club, Oishi Shuichiro said.

"Sakuno!" Ryuzaki-sensei exclaimed in shock when she approached the court and saw her granddaughter lying on the floor.

"Sakuno? Wait a minute, Ryuzaki-sensei, is this girl by any chance the Sakuno that you have mentioned to us before? Ryuzaki Sakuno?" said second year student, Momoshiro Takeshi, as he began to approach them after stopping his game abruptly with his eternal rival, Kaidou Kaoru.

"Yes, she is my granddaughter, Sakuno. But let's do all the talking later. I need to take her to the infirmary first. This girl… She only recovered not long ago! Tomoka, help me walk her to the infirmary!" She instructed Tomoka when she approached the crowd.

"H-Hai!" Tomoka answered and picked up Sakuno's bag. Together with Ryuzaki-sensei, they held her up, with each arm of Sakuno's slung over their shoulders and they started walking towards the direction of the infirmary.

"Yabai!**** Of all people why must the ball choose to hit the granddaughter of Ryuzaki-sensei?" Eiji asked in bewilderment.

"Oi! Eiji! Does that mean you are fine with the ball hitting someone in the first place?" Oishi asked in shock.

"Joudan joudan!"***** Eiji grinned and patted his partner on the back. "Tonikaku, Ochibi! Shouldn't you go check on her?"

"Huh? Why me?" Ryoma turned to face his senpai in surprise.

"Because you were the one at fault!" Momoshiro and Eiji shouted in unison cheekily. Together, the both of them pushed Ryoma towards the gate of the tennis court and Ryoma trailed after the trio grudgingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

*Souka: I see

**Matte yo: Wait

***Tonikaku: Anyway

**** Yabai: This is bad

***** Joudan joudan: Joking joking

**Mochiii's note:** okay, this chapter was probably a bit crappy, with the handkerchief flying and the ball knocking her unconscious. :P but there will be Ryoma-Sakuno moments in the next chapter! ^^


	4. Mada mada dane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**Mochi's note:** As promised, some Sakuno-Ryoma moments to hype things up. (:

p/s: the title is a bit random but i really it was apt. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Mada mada dane<strong>

Eh? Green hair… Is that him? Why is he here? This doesn't make sense… Oh wait, there's something different about his eyes… Had the colour of his eyes been olive green all along? No… I'm pretty sure the colour of his eyes was brown… Huh? Is he wearing contact lens then? But why would he-

"Nee, can you hear me?" A hand was waving before Sakuno's eyes.

Sakuno stopped letting her thoughts run and stared blankly into the face that was hovering on top of her.

"Hmmm… Did the ball knock out her senses as well?" Ryoma mumbled.

Upon hearing this, Sakuno managed to make sense of the situation around her. "E-EHHH! G-GOMENNASAI!" She exclaimed and sat upright immediately, crossing her legs under the blanket.

"You feeling alright now?" Ryoma asked.

"H… Hai… I'm so sorry to have troubled you." Sakuno looked down and replied softly as a blush crept across her cheeks.

"It's fine. Are you well enough to get down?" Ryoma asked as he stood up and picked up Sakuno's bag from the sidetable.

"H… Hai…" Sakuno shifted herself to sit on the edge of her bed and bent down to wear her shoes. "I should be getting back to class too."

"Class? It's time to go home." Ryoma replied.

"EHHHH?" Sakuno sat up again. "B-but I thought I fainted in the morning…"

"Yes, you did. But you remained asleep even though Ryuzaki-sensei and the other girl tried calling your name to wake you up. The nurse deduced that you were suffering from fatigue and told us that we should let you sleep for as long as you want. So we left for our classes then." Ryoma explained.

"Ah… I didn't manage to finish my homework until 12am… And even when I've gone to bed, I was too excited and nervous to go to sleep so-"

"Nee, you ready to go?" Ryoma asked at the door of the infirmary room. He obviously was not listening to her reply.

"H-Hai!" Sakuno tied up her last shoelace clumsily and ran to the door just as Ryoma started walking off. "Arigatou," she thanked him as she took her bag from him. "Ah demo, I need to wait for Obachan to go home… Oh and where is Tomo-chan?"

"Ryuzaki-sensei still has some paperwork to do so she asked me to walk you home instead. And Tomo-chan is that noisy girl right? She said something about going home early to babysit her brothers, I think." Ryoma answered.

"AH! In that case I can walk home by myself. It's not far from school and I've already troubled you so much…" Sakuno lowered her head in embarrassment as they walked out of the school.

"Makes no difference. Your house is on the way anyway."

"Eh? You've been to my h-, I mean, my grandmother's house before?" Sakuno asked in surprise.

"I was there to visit Ryuzaki-sensei earlier this year with Oyaji when my family came back from America." Ryoma explained.

"Ah Souka…" So he had been living in America before he came to Japan? Sakuno pondered over this new knowledge. Oh! Sou ieba!*

"E-Echi-" Sakuno stuttered. She found herself unable to finish the name even though she was not sure why. I guess that word is just too familiar, she thought.

"Huh?" Ryoma turned his head to look at her.

"Ryo- Ryoma-kun! C-Can I call you this instead?" Sakuno blurted out.

"Betsuni ii kedo."** Ryoma shrugged and turned his head back to the front.

"Arigatou! Ah and I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Ryuzaki-"

"Sakuno."

"Eh?" Sakuno blushed upon hearing her name being called directly and turned to look at Ryoma in shock.

"Your name is Ryuzaki Sakuno right? Ryuzaki-sensei and that girl were calling you 'Sakuno' when they were trying to wake you up."

"Ah… Hai… Ryuzaki Sakuno desu…" Sakuno answered softly, not too sure why she was feeling a bit disappointed.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, until Sakuno remembered what she had wanted to ask Ryoma.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun... Do you have a brother?" Sakuno asked cautiously.

"No. Why?" Ryoma replied and turned to look at her.

"Ehhh no! I'm just asking!" Sakuno smiled nervously and anxiously waved her hands, wishing hard that Ryoma would not bother to probe any further.

"Hmmmm," was all he said. He was never one to care much to begin with.

Phew, Sakuno sighed in relief and started thinking about something else to ask or say because it was too awkward walking in silence just now. How about asking him why his family came back to Japan all of a sudden? But that may be too personal. Or-

"Nee, isn't this Ryuzaki-sensei's house?"

Sakuno stopped abruptly and realised that she had overshot her grandmother's house by a few steps.

"Eh… Hehe.. Right! Ryoma-kun, you have a really good memory!" Sakuno laughed awkwardly as she retreated to her doorstep.

"It's written there," said Ryoma, pointing to the sign on the wall:

'Ryuzaki'

Sakuno turned to look at what Ryoma was pointing and felt her face went red with embarrassment when she saw the sign. Before she could compose herself, Ryoma started to walk off.

"Mada mada dane."

Upon hearing this, Sakuno looked up and shouted after him. "Ryoma-kun, kyou wa arigatou gozaimashita! Mata ashita!"***

Ryoma merely raised his right hand and continued on.

Hmm, I wonder if one of the things which Tomo-chan wanted to update me about was regarding Ryoma-kun. Ah and I wonder if Ryoma-kun is in my class too! She thought and smiled as she watched Ryoma's back view and when he was finally gone, she entered the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

*Sou ieba: Speaking of which/ That reminds me

**Betsuni iikedo: Well alright/ Why not

***Kyou wa arigatou gozaimashita: Thank you for today (Mochi's note: if i'm not wrong)

***Mata ashita: See you tomorrow

**Mochi's note:** Just some details left to be polished for the next few chapters before I post them up. (:


End file.
